lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Mufasa/Quotes
Return of the Roar "You are about to embark on a great journey, Kion, leader of the Lion Guard!" "Kion, Simba is worried. But he's worried because he loves you." "Being leader of the Lion Guard will not always be easy." "Don't be afraid, Kion. Trust your instincts." "The Roar will be there for you when you need it. And so will I. Until the Pride Lands' end..." The Rise of Makuu "I'm always here for you, Kion." "Fighting is the crocodile way." "There are times to back down, Kion. But a true leader has to know when to stand his ground, even if it seems difficult." "Standing your ground doesn't mean you have to fight. It means you're not afraid to stand up to someone who you know is wrong, and show them you're not going to back down." Bunga the Wise "Yes, Kion. I'm here." "The rains are part of the Circle of Life, Kion. The Pride Lands will need that water for the dry season." "Kion. The easy solution is not always the best solution." Can't Wait to be Queen "Kion. Something's troubling you." "Kion. Kiara is your sister. And for now, she is your queen. And as your queen and sister, she needs your support." "Especially if she's wrong." The Mbali Fields Migration "Kion, something's troubling you." "Kion, don't let their lack of faith affect yours." "They will. As long as you trust yourself. Confidence, Kion. That's all you need to complete this journey. But confidence doesn't come from what others think about you. It comes from inside yourself." Never Roar Again "Yes, Kion. I'm here." "The Roar of the Elders is very powerful." "Scar cared only for himself. His selfishness fueled his anger. Why were you angry, Kion?" "Scar never cared for anyone else the way you do, Kion. So perhaps you should speak with the one you care so much about." The Savannah Summit "Yes, Kion?" "And what has Makuu done to make you think this?" "Rafiki has a saying about reaching conclusions too quickly." "Perhaps, you need to figure out what's truly going on. Without jumping to conclusions." "I know you will." The Rise of Scar "Kion. Something's troubling you." "The Lion Guard has done a wonderful job protecting the Pride Lands during the wet season. But the dry season will bring even more challenges." "And you know what happens when animals are tired, hungry, and thirsty." The Wisdom of Kongwe "So ''Scar'' has returned?"' ''"The Roar of the Elders has the ability to do both good and evil". '' ''"The appearance of an evil lion from the past is beyond my experience, my son. But you have saved the Pride Lands from Scar before. Trust that the wisdom to defeat Scar lies within the Pride Lands, and within the two of you". The Kilio Valley Fire "Yes, Kion. I'm here." "And the loss weighs heavily on you." "There is more to the Pride Lands than just land. What happened to the elephants of Kilio Valley?" "What other animals think is beyond your control. But don't let their doubt cause you to doubt yourself. You have indeed suffered a defeat. But how you deal with defeat is just as important as how you deal with victory." The Fall of Mizimu Grove "Yes, Kion. I'm here." "Your ability to understand the Pride Landers, even when it's difficult, makes you a good leader." "Even on the darkest day, Kion... you can find hope." Battle for the Pride Lands "And this worries you?" "All evil can be defeated." "I believe you can do anything, Kion. Just stay true to who you are inside and remember you can’t fight fire with fire." Long Live the Queen "I'm here, Kion. It has been a long time. I was worried that you had forgotten about me." "Kion, you could have talked to me anytime. I told you I would always be here for you. Not matter what. That hasn't changed. And it never will." "Good. I missed you." The Lake of Reflection "Does that mean you are healed?" "I understand. But you cannot return the Roar to me. I never led the Lion Guard. The Roar was never mine. The Roar came from there. Cikha escarpment. That is where you must go." Journey to the Pride Lands "It is a difficult decision." "And, what do 'you' want to do?" "Yes, Kion. The decision is yours to make. You must choose the path that is right for you." Category:Quotes